


Plan B

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack always has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> My answer to the SJAdult 2003 Christmas challenge, which had to include: an airport, cookies, red or green ribbon, the line 'All I want for Christmas is...' and an NC17 rating. Merry Christmas and enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted December 2003.

PLAN B

 

Well crap...Jack didn't say it out loud, the clerk looked harried enough without him adding to her misery. And misery it was going to be, given the ever-expanding line behind him. Somehow he'd managed to get to the customer service counter before the 'cancelled' signs had starting flashing next to every departing flight at Minneapolis/St. Paul. Looking out the windows that framed the counter, Jack was amazed that his flight had even managed to land. It had been a clear, beautiful winter day in the Springs when he'd flown out earlier that day. The fast moving storm had caught everyone by surprise and now he and thousands of other holiday travelers were stranded until the blizzard passed.

 

"Sir, all the flights to Duluth have been cancelled until further notice. I can give you meal vouchers and our airline has arrangements with one of the local hotels. I can call the hotel if you like?"

 

He didn't want to spend the night at some airport hotel, he wanted to sleep in his bed at the cabin. Or fall asleep on the sofa in front of the fireplace, a hockey game playing on the TV courtesy of the satellite dish he'd had installed over the summer. "No, that's okay," he told the clerk, "I can make my own arrangements." He gave her one of his most charming smiles, "Thanks for your help."

 

"You're welcome." She gave him a grateful smile. Jack picked up his duffel and barely had time to move out of the way before the next person in line was already crowding up to the counter.

 

So, plan A was a wash...good thing he had a plan B. Pulling out his cell phone, Jack made a quick call, the information he received bringing a smile to his face. Yeah, plan B would work. Checking the overhead signs, Jack found the one he was looking for and headed down the long corridor, joining the masses of people going nowhere at MSP. 

 

Moving easily despite the somewhat slow progress of the traffic, Jack didn't pay too much attention to the crowd. But then he noticed the figure a little way ahead of him, the distinctive blue of an Air Force uniform immediately catching his eye. The next thing that attracted his attention was the soft sway of her hips as she walked, and it was definitely a her, despite the fact that she wore trousers. And then he saw her hair—her blonde hair. It couldn't be her, Carter was in D.C., schmoozing with the bigwigs at the Pentagon before they all left town for the holidays. Carter, who had once more turned down his invitation to come to his cabin. Walking faster, Jack maneuvered through the crowd, almost losing her when she made an unexpected turn. But he'd caught a glimpse of her rank insignia.

 

"Major!" he called firmly, squeezing between two rather large women as he rounded the same corner.

 

She had stopped at the sound of his voice and was scanning the crowd, looking for whoever had called out. And then she saw him, a brilliant smile lighting her face. It was only as Jack drew closer that he saw the fatigue in her eyes and her stance. "Colonel," she greeted him, a distinct sound of relief in her voice. 

 

The crowd was thick around them and Jack grabbed her arm, pulling her over to the closest wall. "What are you doing here, Carter? Besides getting snowed in with half of Minnesota?"

 

She tugged her carry-on a little closer, not answering right away and if Jack hadn't known her better, he would have sworn she was nervous. "Well, we finished a day earlier than expected, so I thought maybe I could get a flight to Duluth...."

 

A flight to Duluth? She wasn't on her way back to the Springs using some kind of weird connection through Minneapolis that only made sense to the airlines? "You were coming to the cabin?" he asked, unable to keep the disbelief out of his voice.

 

Her smile dimmed a bit, but she hung in there. "I know I should have called—"

 

She looked embarrassed now and Jack wondered if after all his invitations, he was going to blow it now—when she had finally said yes. "No, no, that's okay. Really, I'm just surprised is all. You sounded pretty adamant when you said no last week."

 

"That was last week," she commented—somewhat cryptically Jack thought. But he wasn't going to complain. "But it looks like we're both stuck here."

 

Jack grinned at her then and once more shouldered his duffel. "I have a plan."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Pulling her carry-on behind her, Sam followed doggedly behind Jack as he worked his way in and out of the crowd, down the escalator to the arrivals level. She still hadn't figured out what he was planning, until he stopped at the first car rental counter they came to—which was remarkably quiet. The two tired and somewhat bored looking clerks seemed surprised when he stopped in front of them.

 

"I want to rent a car, the biggest SUV you've got."

 

Some of the authority in his voice must have communicated itself to the clerks, because they both came to life. "Yes, sir," they chirped almost simultaneously.

 

Sam watched in bewildered amusement as the process unfolded.

 

"You do know we're having a blizzard?" the younger-looking of the two clerks asked.

 

The look Jack gave the boy had sent hardened airmen scrambling for cover. "Not a problem."

 

"Ah, okay," the clerk mumbled, handing back Jack's credit card and driver's license. 

 

"What about the blizzard?" Sam felt compelled to ask.

 

"According to the latest weather report, we're just on the northern edge of the storm. Once we get sixty miles north, it should be clear sailing." 

 

Sam nodded slowly, not adding that it was the sixty miles between here and the 'clear sailing' that had her worried. 

 

"There you go, sir." The other clerk handed Jack the keys and rental agreement. "Just go out the door to the left, cross to the parking structure and then just follow the signs." The girl smiled at him, "Oh, and Merry Christmas." Sam smiled when the clerk handed him two cellophane bags of Christmas cookies, cheerily tied with red and green ribbon.

 

"Thanks." Sam coughed discreetly when he treated the girl to his most charming smile and she blushed. He seemed completely oblivious to the clerk's response though, tossing the cookies to her. Sam caught them, tucked them into her purse and followed him to the exit.

 

"Wait a minute," she said, stopping and putting on the down coat she'd been carrying.

 

"What kind of clothes do you have in there?" he asked, looking her up and down and gesturing to her carry on. "Any warm clothes?"

 

"I ah...no," she finally admitted. She still wasn't sure what she was doing here—or the wisdom of her decision. A decision that had been totally spontaneous, influenced party she supposed, by the isolation she had felt in DC. But here she was with him, in the Minneapolis airport, getting ready to travel some unknown distance to his cabin in a raging blizzard.

 

"Not a problem," he said, pulling a black watch cap out of his pocket and tugging it over his head. Turning her collar up and tugging her gloves on, Sam followed him out into the cold.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thirty minutes later Sam was once more trailing behind Jack, but this time at a Wal-Mart. He stopped suddenly and she almost ran into him. "Get something warm to wear," he said. Sam looked around and realized they were by the women's clothing. "I'll be back shortly, going to pick up some stuff we'll need for the road."

 

Shortly turned out to be a mere fifteen minutes and Sam had just finished picking out two pairs of jeans, a couple of shirts and a thick sweater when Jack reappeared, his cart loaded with a variety of items she recognized and some she didn't. He grabbed the armful of clothing she held and dumped it in the cart. And then he looked her over again, "Follow me."

 

Which she obediently did, right into the intimate apparel section of the women's clothing. He was equally fast there, tossing in several sets of thermal underwear—all in her size, she noted, not sure whether to be flattered or offended. He tossed in several pairs of thick socks and then headed out of the women's department towards the shoe department. "Pick out a pair," he said, indicating a display of boots. Quickly locating a likely pair, she tried them on, they felt okay and she was satisfied that they'd do for any snow tromping that was likely to happen. 

 

"Okay," she said, handing him the boots and slipping her shoes back on. 

 

He nodded, "Let's go." She followed along behind him again, watching with interest as he unloaded the cart. Besides her clothes, he had picked out some emergency supplies and equipment. At least he was making some plans for their snowy drive. He signed the credit card receipt and then asked the clerk, "Restroom?"

 

She pointed towards the front entrance. "Right over there, sir."

 

Jack handed Sam the bag that contained the clothing. "Go change."

 

Sam took the bag and headed towards the restroom. Some things would probably never changed, she decided wryly, like his penchant for giving orders. Fifteen minutes later they were back in the SUV, but only after Jack had brushed what looked like another two inches of snow off the windshield. 

 

"Are you sure this is supposed to be clearing?" She peered out at the driving snow through the already fogged up glass as Jack made a cautious turn onto the highway. Even though it was just late afternoon, she could barely see the taillights of the car in front of them.

 

"This isn't bad. Look, the plows have already been out. It takes more than a little snow to slow us Minnesota folk down."

 

He was right, she could definitely see that there had been a snowplow down this road at some point in time. And maybe there were remnants of sand on the roadway. And, as he had pointed out, there were still plenty of people out in the storm, apparently not at all deterred by the wind and snow.

 

"Okay, just one more thing and then we'll be set." He slowed down at the next intersection they approached and Sam tried to ignore the way the truck fishtailed when he turned into the drive of a fast-food outlet. He pulled into the drive-thru lane and ordered for both of them—that he ordered her usual was beside the point, it was the principle of the thing, but she decided not to press the issue. "Get me the thermos, will ya'?" he said, pulling up to the window. 

 

Sam watched with resigned amusement as he charmed a thermos full of coffee out of the drive-up clerk. He then handed her the bag with their food, a tray with soft drinks and the thermos. Settling the items in her lap, she reached into the bag, pulled out a burger and unwrapped it, handing it to the hand Jack held out as he pulled back out onto the street. It seemed like the windshield wipers could barely keep up with the falling snow, the defroster blasting to keep the glass clear. Balancing one of the orders of fries in the cup holder on the center console, Sam tugged her seat belt a little tighter when they drove past several cars stuck at unnatural angles in the ditch. She once more seriously wondered at her sanity—it had all seemed so simple when she'd been at Dulles. 

 

She looked thoughtfully at Jack, who didn't seem to have any trouble navigating on the snow-packed road and gulping down a burger at the same time. He'd seemed happy to see her and he had invited her...the SUV shuddered under a fresh onslaught of wind and blowing snow and Sam found herself clutching the grab bar. 

 

"Island Lake, here we come," Jack announced cheerfully through a mouthful of fries. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She had heard him get up, as he wasn't trying to be quiet about it. First there had been the toilet flushing and the shower in the bathroom—which was apparently right next to her bedroom. And while the cabin seemed to have great exterior insulation, the interior walls seemed awfully thin. The sounds of his heavy footsteps had echoed up and down the hall and now he had the TV on, obviously listening to some news channel. 

 

Sam rolled to her side and poked her head out from under the covers, squinting at the bedside clock—10am. She supposed she could get up, even though it had been almost midnight when they'd finally arrived at the cabin. The normal three hour drive (or so Jack had told her) had taken them almost six hours. By the time they'd arrived, she had been so tired and her nerves were so frazzled that all she had done was mumble goodnight to him and head straight into the bedroom he'd indicated was for her. Not exactly how she imagined she'd be spending her first night at his cabin...somehow in her fantasies it had always been more romantic—and she hadn't slept alone. 

 

Well, she wasn’t making any progress in that direction by staying in bed, she decided. Twenty minutes later, after she had showered and dressed in some of her new clothes, Sam ventured out into the hallway and followed the sounds of the TV to the living room. "Good morning."

 

"Hey," he looked up from the fishing reel he held in one hand, the other hitting the mute on the TV remote. "Finally decided to get up, eh?"

 

"Yeah," she murmured, really looking around the room and liking what she saw. Last night it had all been a big blur, but in the daylight she could understand why Jack liked to come up here—even in the winter. The curtains were open on the large picture window, the scene greeting her could have been from any dozens of Christmas cards. Pristine snow piled high around the house, pine trees covered with a blanket of snow, the brilliant sunshine making everything sparkle. The sunshine was deceptive though, because she knew it had to be way below freezing still, as none of the snow showed any signs of melting. 

 

The living room was nice too, large and comfortable looking, one whole wall taken up by a huge stone fireplace. Jack sat on the sofa, which was flanked by several over-stuffed chairs—and the TV, which was now mercifully silent. She saw the coffee mug on the end table by the sofa and asked hopefully, "Coffee?"

 

"In the kitchen," he waved toward the door to her right.

 

Venturing into the kitchen, Sam was once more impressed. Small though it was, it seemed to have everything one would need. Especially coffee. The first cupboard she opened revealed the coffee mugs and she chose a blue one that said 'Minnesota, Land of 1,000 Lakes'. Once she had poured her coffee, she returned to the doorway and took a sip, watching Jack curiously as he worked.

 

"What are you doing?" she finally asked.

 

"Oh," he picked up a second reel from the coffee table. "Just checking out some of the fishing gear I keep up here. Lars Oleson has a ice shack out on the lake and I thought maybe we could do some ice fishing while we're up here."

 

Ice fishing? She hadn't flown all the way from Dulles to Minneapolis via Atlanta and Detroit and driven over six hours in near blizzard conditions all to go ice fishing. Either he really didn't have a clue or was being incredibly obtuse and blind. Their time wasn't unlimited and she wasn't going to waste any of it on something like ice fishing. 

 

Sam set her coffee mug down and walked over to where Jack sat, plucking the reel out of his hands. "I didn't come all the way to your cabin in the middle of a blizzard to freeze my ass off in some shack while you fish!" 

 

The look of surprise on his face faded rapidly, to be replaced with the one that sent tingles through her entire body. He stood then, crowding her and she refused to be intimidated. "Just why did you come here, Sam?" he challenged. 

 

"For this," she murmured, grabbing a fistful of his shirtfront and pulling him to her. He stumbled close, his hands grabbing her waist for balance and she released his shirt, cupping his face between her hands. Before he had time to regain his equilibrium, she mashed her lips against his. 

 

And then it was her turn to lose her balance, when he pulled her close with one arm and slid his other hand up into her hair, holding her in place while they kissed. What had started out as an almost desperate attempt on her part to break through to him had turned into something incredible. The warmth of his arms wrapped around her, the hand clasping her head and his enthusiastic participation told her that this was something he wanted as well.

 

His cooperation lessened some of her urgency, so Sam found she could relax and concentrate on the wonder of finally kissing Jack. His lips were warm and firm against hers, his tongue teasing with provocative touches that she instinctively responded to, opening her mouth for him. His tongue slid smoothly into her mouth and she felt her knees start to buckle. If he hadn't been holding onto her, Sam was certain she would have collapsed into a puddle on the floor, his kiss was that devastating. Of course, it could also be that she had waited so long for this moment—to hold him, kiss him and oh so much more. 

 

Wrapping her arms around him, Sam leisurely kissed him back, stroking and sucking his tongue, encouraging him with the gentle touches. She encouraged him in other ways as well, pressing her body as close to him as she could, rubbing her breasts against his chest. Her hands weren't idle either, stroking up and down his back, his flannel shirt soft and warm under her hands but she wanted to touch more than his shirt. As they continued to kiss, Sam tugged at his shirt, finally pulling it and his undershirt free from his jeans. He gasped against her mouth when she slid her hand under his clothing, stroking the smooth muscles.

 

"Sorry," she murmured against his mouth, tugging on his lower lip with her teeth. "But you know what they say, cold hands, warm heart."

 

He chuckled and she tilted her neck back when he started pressing wet kisses down her throat. "What else do they say?" 

 

"Umm..." she was momentarily distracted by his tongue, which was now wetly tracing the rim of her ear. "Ah...all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy?"

 

Sam moaned softly when he sucked her ear lobe into his mouth and then bit it gently. "Like I've never heard that one before," he growled.

 

She giggled, working her other hand under his shirt, holding him close while he continued nuzzling her neck. "How about all I want for Christmas is—"

 

"To have you in my arms," he interrupted, his voice a low rumble in her ear. 

 

Her heart stopped at his words and she quickly pulled away, searching his face. Was he just continuing their teasing, cliché game or did he mean something more? He kept his hands on her shoulders and his brown eyes gleamed with affection. And then he smiled that sexy half-smile that always turned her into mush. 

 

"Do you mean that?" she asked, trying not to betray her sudden nervousness.

 

A look of such wonder and love crossed his face that she caught her breath at the sight. "Of course I mean it," he told her. One large hand slid from her shoulder to cup her cheek. "I just don't want to rush you."

 

She smiled, rubbing her cheek against his palm. "I think we can safely say there hasn't been any rushing," she halfway teased. 

 

"No," he murmured, stroking her hair. "Definitely no rushing." 

 

She sighed softly and he pulled her into his arms. Sam wrapped her arms around his waist, nestling into his warm embrace, peace and contentment filling her as they stood quietly in his living room. Before too long, his hands started stroking up and down her back, the sweeping caresses both soothing and arousing. "So, what now?" she asked, nuzzling his neck and inhaling deeply. He smelled so good....

 

"Well..." he pulled back slightly and grinned down at her. "We can always go fishing."

 

"No!" she retorted, laughing. "I told you I didn't come all the way up here to freeze my—" Her tirade broke off with a small shriek when Jack suddenly scooped her up in his arms. 

 

"Good thing I always have a plan B then." 

 

Sam laughed again, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder as he carried down the hallway to his bedroom. She was finally where she wanted to be. Little did Jack know that his plan B had always been her plan A. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam was finally where he wanted her, in his arms and soon to be in his bed. When he'd first seen her at the Minneapolis airport, he'd quickly squelched any thoughts that she had finally changed her mind, he'd been shot down one too many times in his invitations. Which had made it all the sweeter when she admitted she was there to see him...to finally accept his invitation. And it had always been for more than just fishing.

 

Jack shouldered his way through the door to his bedroom, careful of Sam as he angled both of them through the door. Once there, Jack slowly lowered Sam to her feet, letting her body slide down against his in one long caress. The room was nicely warm, the central heating undoubtedly working overtime in the sub-zero weather. The propane bill would be outrageous, but he didn't care. Right now, he couldn't wait to get her into his bed, which he had actually made that morning. Jack hurriedly pulled the covers back, only slightly hampered by Sam's refusal to let go of his shirt, which she was eagerly tugging off him. His thermal undershirt was next, joining his shirt on the floor. Her hands made a beeline for his belt next, her fingers brushing lightly against his growing erection. He groaned and grabbed her wrists in one hand, holding her away, realizing belatedly that he needed to slow things down before he lost control completely and took her in a rush of mindless passion. He'd waited too long for this moment to let it be anything but perfect. 

 

"What?" she murmured, her voice breathless and her eyes already dazed with passion.

 

"Let me, baby," he growled. Releasing her hands, her slowly began unbuttoning her shirt, letting his hands linger on each button, brushing against her breasts. He smiled lazily when her breathing became more labored, sliding each sleeve slowly down her arms. She'd put on one of the thermal undershirts he'd picked out for her but she'd obviously decided to go bra-less, as he could plainly see her already taut nipples through the soft material. Letting the shirt drop to the floor, he gently circled her wrists with his hands and glided them back up her arms in a soft caress, trailing lightly across her collarbone before resting his palms warmly against her cloth-covered breasts.

 

Sam whimpered softly, leaning into the caress; her hands coming to rest at his waist and her head drooping onto his shoulder. He massaged her breasts briefly before sliding his hands under her top. She shivered and he knew it wasn't from the cold when he cradled a breast in each hand, his thumbs brushing against each nipple, inordinately pleased when they tightened even more at his touch. It wasn't enough though, to just touch her with his hands. He wanted to see her, taste her....

 

Suddenly in a hurry again, Jack yanked the undershirt off and then his hands were busy at the waistband of her jeans, shuffling forward while he worked the button and zip, forcing her backwards until she was against the bed. He urged her wordlessly to sit on the edge of the bed and she smiled, doing as he asked. She reclined back on her elbows, lifting her hips for him when he tugged her jeans and panties down. He cursed softly when he reached her boots, pulling indiscriminately at the laces and luckily not making any knots. Her boots hit the floor with a thud and then he was pulling her socks off, along with the rest of her clothing.

 

Jack's mouth went dry then, her clothes dropping out of his hands, her unadorned beauty and the reality of the moment overwhelming him. God, his hands were actually shaking when he yanked at his belt, precious minutes when he could have been touching Sam wasted as he struggled out of his remaining clothing. Finally he was as naked as his lover was, and in spite of the warmth of the room, he could still feel goose bumps rising on his skin, the anticipation of what was yet to come raced wildly through him. 

 

"Jack," she murmured, her voice low and husky. Sam shifted more to the middle of the large bed when he crawled onto it next to her. Fighting the urge to just take her immediately, Jack sprawled on his side next to her, pulling the first layer of covers up over their legs. Propping himself upon one elbow, Jack began a one-handed exploration of her body. Stroking and caressing her smooth flesh, fondling her breasts, tracing delicate circles on her belly, just barely brushing against the silky curls there. 

 

Touching her was very nice, her flesh quivering subtlety with each caress. Smoothing his hand back up to her breasts, he cupped one and lowered his head. Oh god, tasting her was even better, he thought dizzily, licking and then sucking the tight pink tip into his mouth. One slim hand worked its way from her side and held her breast for his ravenous mouth, her other hand tugging his now free hand over to her other breast. Jack began gently kneading that breast while he suckled, her soft whimpers and shuddering breaths communicating her pleasure. 

 

Tugging carefully on the nipple in his mouth, Jack released it and transferred his attentions to her other breast. This time one hand settled in his hair, her fingers stroking through his short hair while he suckled, pulling the tight bud deep into his mouth. Jack pressed closer to her, hooking a leg over hers when she started moving restlessly against him. Which actually felt incredibly good, so good in fact, that he shifted and slipped his thigh between her knees. Coaxing her outside leg to bend, Jack pressed his thigh firmly between her legs and began rocking slowly against her. She started moving her pelvis in synchrony with him and he groaned, the combined movement massaging his already engorged penis. 

 

She was ready for him, he realized gratefully, her soft folds nicely wet against his thigh. Releasing her breast, he ignored her softly moaned protest and levered himself off her body, moving to kneel between her legs. Placing a hand behind each knee, he urged her to flex her knees. She responded eagerly, letting her thighs relax, opening herself to his gaze and his touch. 

 

Oh god, she was so beautiful, the love and trust radiating out of her brilliant blue eyes humbling him. He still didn't know why she had changed her mind and joined him, but he was so grateful that she had. "You are so beautiful," he murmured, running his rough hands along the silky skin of her inner thighs. 

 

Her lips curved in a tender smile as he continued with the caress, bringing his hands back to her exposed flesh. She let out a soft gasp, her whole body quivering when he carefully stroked his fingers through her slick folds. Probing gently, Jack was relieved to find that she truly was ready for him. She moaned his name softly when he pressed two fingers shallowly into her, her hips jerking convulsively against his hand. Slowly withdrawing his fingers, he made a sudden decision.

 

"Hang on," he rumbled, wrapping his arms around his lover. Her arms closed around him and Jack rolled to his back, pulling Sam astride his hips. 

 

"Oh," she panted, steadying herself by bracing both hands against his chest. "Is this all part of plan B?" She smiled down at him, her eyes twinkling with an intoxicating mix of affection and desire.

 

"Plan A, plan B. Who the hell cares," he groaned when she grasped his penis, squeezing gently. Because right now, he sure as hell didn't. Especially when her current plan seemed to be designed to see how much pleasure he could take. She was trying to kill him, he decided hazily, when—while still massaging his aching penis—she carefully reached between his legs with her other hand and began fondling his balls. If she kept the dual caresses up too long, he'd come all over her hand. Which definitely wasn't part of plan B.

 

Questioning blue eyes looked up at him when he grasped her wrists, stopping the pleasurable torment. "What?" she murmured.

 

"Plan B," he groaned, tugging on her wrists. Comprehension filled her eyes and she smiled, rising to her knees and positioning herself over his straining erection. Releasing her hands, he moaned raggedly when she once more gripped his penis, but this time it wasn't to tease, but to guide him into her waiting body.

 

"God, yes, Sam..." he gasped, unable to stop the convulsive movement of his hips as she sank down onto him, taking him fully. He was dimly aware of her soft sigh as she let him take her full weight, the incredible feeling of being held so snugly within her overpowering his senses. Jack brought his hands to her waist when she started to move, steadying and encouraging her. She moved slowly at first, but then with more confidence, the rhythmic pressure of her muscles contracting around him forcing him ever closer to the edge. Subtly guiding her movements, Jack eventually slid one hand from her waist down her firm belly to where they were joined, determined to ensure her release along with his. 

 

Sam shuddered and whimpered his name when his fingers started probing. Searching deftly through her swollen folds, Jack quickly found her clitoris and began stroking the engorged bud in time with her movements against him. She was so incredibly responsive to him that it didn't take long before she was sobbing his name, grinding her pelvis against his hand. Continuing with his insistent caresses, Jack watched enthralled as Sam came apart at his touch. He had never seen her more beautiful than at that moment, when she surrendered to the desire that had been burning within both of them for so many years. 

 

The lure of her release proved too powerful for Jack to resist, the relentless contractions of her delicate inner muscles around his penis finally pushing him over the edge. With a harsh groan, Jack grabbed Sam's hips, forcing her down against him while he thrust upwards, his orgasm racing like wildfire through him. Holding her tightly against him, his hips continued to jerk against her as he emptied himself endlessly into her willing body. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She knew she had died and if this was heaven, well then she never wanted to leave. But her ass and back were getting cold, and as nice and toasty warm as her front was—with Jack as a pillow—she really was getting uncomfortable. "Cold," she moaned into his ear, squirming slightly against him.

 

She heard an answering groan and then her pillow moved. Reluctantly slipping off him, she immediately curled up at his side, resting her head on his chest and curling a leg over his thighs. "Hmm...better," she sighed contentedly when he pulled the covers up over them. 

 

His soft chuckle sounded over her head and then she felt the idle caress of his fingers through her hair. Nuzzling her cheek against his chest, she sighed again. The fingers in her hair paused and then they were at her chin, tilting her face towards his. 

 

"Okay?" he asked, his expression guarded. She smiled softly, understanding everything he didn't ask with that one word. 

 

"More than okay," she murmured, relieved when the tension left his features.

 

"Good," he rumbled, "because if you liked Plan B, then I think you'll really love Plan C."

 

She raised up slightly then, propping herself on his chest. "Really? Plan C is that much better than Plan B?"

 

"Oh yeah," he replied, his eyes gleaming with something that made her heart do flip-flops. "There's only one problem with Plan C though."

 

"And that would be?" she asked, uncertainty filling her voice in spite of the look in his eyes.

 

"It involves a huge time commitment."

 

"How much time?"

 

"The rest of our lives." He grinned at her.

 

"Then you're in luck," she smiled, dropping a brief kiss on his lips. "Because it just so happens that that's my Plan B."

 

"What was Plan A?" he asked, the curiousity plain on his face.

 

"Flying to Minnesota."

 

THE END


End file.
